


[Podfic] Nice Coat

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: The first time Ianto spotted Jack microwaving his greatcoat, he ignored it: it didn't threaten Lisa, couldn't help her. It wasn't important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nice Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nice Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24750) by Adina_Atl. 



**Length** : 7min 30sec

 **Listen to streaming audio** :

or

 **Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Nice%20Coat.mp3) (right-click save)

or

 **Download m4b** of this together with ["Care and Feeding"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4252242): [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Nice%20Coat%20&%20Care%20and%20Feeding.m4b) (right-click save).


End file.
